The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea
This is Princebalto's spoof of The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea. Cast *Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Ariel *Balto (Balto Trilogy) as Prince Eric *Baby Aleu (Balto II) as Baby Melody *Adult Aleu (Balto II) as Young Melody *Puppy Krypto (Krypto The Superdog) as Young Flounder *Krypto (Krypto The Superdog) as Adult Flounder *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as Sebastian *Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as Scuttle *Ace The Bathound (Krypto The Superdog) as King Triton *Madame Mousey (An American Tail) as Morgana *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Undertow (Large) *Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) as Undertow (Small Size) *Klump and Krusha (Donkey Kong Country) as Cloak and Dagger *Various Animals as Undertow's Various Transformations *Shag (Road Rovers) as Max *Skipper (The Penguins Of Madagascar) and Murray (Sly Cooper 2016) as Tip and Dash *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Grimsby *Eve (Alpha & Omega) as Carlotta *Blitz (Road Rovers) as Chef Louis *Brainy Barker (Krypto The Superdog),Colleen (Road Rovers),Mammoth Mutt (Krypto The Superdog),Sylvie (Balto),Dixie (Balto) and Dusty (Balto III: Wings Of Change) as Ariel Sisters *Muru (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Harold the Seahorse *Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Handsome Boy Chapters *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 1-Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The_Little_Mer-Husky_II:_Return_To_The_Sea Part 2-A Magic Locket/Madame Mousey *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 3-Fearing Madame Mousey/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Husky_II: Return To The Sea Part 4-Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 5-Madame Mousey and Fidget's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 6-Aleu Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 7-Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 9-A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 10-In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 11-Humphrey Tells Jenna About Aleu *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 12-Aleu Meets Madame Mousey *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 13-"For a Moment"/Madame Mousey's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 14-Meets Skipper and Murray *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 15-Old Friends *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 16-Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 17-Aleu's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 18-Showdown With the Mighty Madame Mousey ("Part 1") *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 19-Showdown With the Mighty Madame Mousey ("Part 2") *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 20-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") *The Little Mer-Husky II: Return To The Sea Part 21-End Credits ("Part of Your World") Movie Used *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Gallery Category:Princebalto Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs